utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanahira
|5psW7Xn4bFw}} Nanahira (ななひら) is an known for her sweet and sassy voice that is described as . She is often associated with and , as their songs fit her voice very well, and often collaborates with other utaites being featured on a few singlink choruses. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 08, 2009) # Energy Reimen Tenkomori (Released on March 08, 2009) # Shooting Summer (Released on June 07, 2009) # Energy Reimen Moukohan (Released on August 15, 2009) # T★GIRLS.02 (Released on August 15, 2009) # Suisou Koiiro Yumehanabi (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # LOLI-RHYTHM (Released on September 06, 2009) # the Five Sisters Story (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # Petit Rhythm (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on April 28, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # One night in Reitaisai (Released on March 14, 2010) # Niboshi. (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on April 28, 2010) # Unpleasant Another Christmas (Released on May 05, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on May 17, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # Funny Pico (Released on July 25, 2010) # DEVASTATION SPLASH!! (Released on August 14, 2010) # everyone's future (Released on August 15, 2010) # (Released on August 15, 2010) # Melody Memories (Released on October 11, 2010) # Spring time is here (Released on December 30, 2010) # Usagi Marshmallow (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Metamorphose (Released on December 31, 2010) # Petit Rhythm CHU (Released on December 31, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on February 23, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # Minna no Touhou Remix (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 20, 2011) # Chibi Loli! (Released on May 01, 2011) # Uso ga Honto no Hanashi (Released on May 04, 2011) # (Released on May 08, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2011) # Electro Kissakai (Released on August 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Sweet Blue (Released on August 13, 2011) # Petit Rhythmsan (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # Maho Loli! (Released on October 30, 2011) # Petit Rhythm Omake Tsuki (Released on October 30, 2011) # Maid no Hoshi no Monogatari (Released on November 19, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # Petit Rhythm remake (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # Girl's Festa! 01 (Released on December 30, 2011) # Colorpop (Released on December 30, 2011) # ZeroShuffle (Released on December 30, 2011) # Petit Rhythm Foo/// (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Akaruku Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda node Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # LOGiN (Released on April 30, 2012) # Odenpa☆Gakuen Shotouka with Momobako (Released on April 30, 2012) # Sugar Time (Released on April 30, 2012) # Adolescence (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # REI}} (Released on May 27, 2012) # T★GIRLS.03 (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on August 10, 2012) # Summer Paradise (Released on August 11, 2012) # nanatsu no utanoha (Released on August 11, 2012) # Natsu Piyo (Released on August 11, 2012) # Colorpop2 (Released on August 11, 2012) # Perfect Pretty Phantom (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Sassoku desu ga SHAKING PINK wa Invader datta You desu (Released on August 11, 2012) # Te no Naru Hou he (Released on October 07, 2012) # (Released on October 07, 2012) # Egao ni naru Mahou (Released on October 28, 2012) # Zero-Shaft Princess Vocal Collection 03. (Released on October 28, 2012) # Pero! (Released on October 28, 2012) # Nayu Kingdom (Released on October 28, 2012) # Petit Rhythm Go! (Released on October 28, 2012) # Drive ga 100 Bai Tanoshikunaru Anison mix (Released on December 12, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # InnoKey the Best (Innocent Key album) (Released on December 30, 2012) # Girl à la Mode with Hina Usa (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # Shaking! (Released on December 30, 2012) # Chicchai no! with Momobako (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on April 29, 2013) # ANIUTA (Released on April 29, 2013) # Fusion Youjo☆Pitonchan」 (Released on April 29, 2013) # Dancy☆Electrical Parade vol.1 (Released on April 29, 2013) # Petit Rhythm 6 (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # Remilia (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (556 milimeter album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # practice! (Released on August 12, 2013) # Touhou Flying Head (Released on August 12, 2013) # emotion -strong feeling girls-'' (Released on August 12, 2013) # '' (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Touhou You Tankuki Kusuri (Released on August 12, 2013) # Touhou Jump (Released on August 12, 2013) # Sparkle of Voices (Released on August 12, 2013) # Momoiro Holiday (Released on August 12, 2013) # Motto☆Chicchai no! with Momobako (Released on October 27, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on February 02, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2014) # BABY ROCK HEART (Released on October 26, 2014) # Dreamin' POP (Released on April 25, 2015) # earnest.zero (Released on September 11, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Reference -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # KNIGHTS OF THE SOUND SYSTEM (Released on April 24, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.10.10) # "Kyoufu Garden" (Fear Garden) (2008.10.23) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- (2008.10.26) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) (2008.10.31) # "Kyuuri Aji no Beer wo Nomeba Ii Yo!" (2008.10.23) # "3-Shimai Koi Sensou" feat. Nanahira, Jaiko and mirto (2008.11.23) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.12.08) (Deleted) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.13) # "Kasuga-Doori" (collab) (2008.12.13) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (Hello Soya Song) (2008.12.14) # "Nana Amu kara Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase desu!" feat. Nanahira and Amu (2008.12.24) # "Cendrillon/Black Rock Shooter/Sakura no Ame" (collab) (2008.12.24) # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (collab) (2008.12.25) # "Touhou Suites!" feat. Nanahira, Nimo and Chabatake∴ (2008.12.30) # "Dango Daikazoku" (Clannad ED) feat. Nanahira, Hazuki, Awa, Othe, Emitsu, Otsuki and Poiui (2009.01.04) (Deleted) # "Ochuusha no Ojikan desu" (2009.01.10) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.01.13) # "Wariba Shi Youjo" feat. Nanahira and Surrealism wo Tadashiku Rikai SuruP (rap) (2009.01.13) # "Ochuusha no Ojikan desu" feat. Nanahira and ｎｏｎ (2009.01.14) # "Usotsuiteru no" (2009.01.31) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2009.02.15) # "Popipo" (2009.02.17) # "Toeto" (2009.02.22) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Nanahira, CF, Rash and Afro Rei (2009.02.26) # "Toeto" (collab) (2009.03.14) # "Francium" (2009.03.23) # "O・To・Me・Go・Ko・Ro" (2009.03.24) # "Renda Button" (2009.04.06) # "Crazy For You" (Original) -Short ver.- feat. Nanahira, Koremari and Aya (2009.04.13) # "Untaunta de Tettette" (Yui Hirasawa remix) (2009.04.14) # "Choco Magi ☆ Long" feat. Nanahira and ｎｏｎ (2009.04.14) # "Lonesome Cat 2" (2009.04.23) # "Futari no Mojipittan" feat. Nanahira and yachi (2009.04.23) # "Chirumiru Cirno" (2009.05.02) # "magnet" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.05.12) # "Cirnofu no Perfect yukⓚⓤri Kyoushitsu" (2009.05.13) # "Warabi Mochi wo Otodoke Shimasu Puri" (Warabi Mochi ni Inochi wo Kakeru Gyousha) (2009.05.14) # "Chocolate Train" (2009.05.23) # "Obenki is Happy" (2009.06.09) # "Ame no Prizm" (2009.06.12) # "Gemini" feat. Nanahira and Koremari (2009.06.13) # "Jibun Rule" (2009.07.21) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou☆" (2009.07.29) # "Teru Teru" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.08.10) # "Go! Ho! Loli" feat. Nanahira and Katahotori (2009.08.31) # "Go! Ho! Loli" (2009.09.02) # "Nico Nico Hidariue GIF Anime Touhou" (2009.09.02) # "Kaerimichi" (Bakemonogatari OP2) (2009.10.04) # "Pee Shoujo" (2009.10.05) # "Super Turkish Koushinkyoku Owata ＼(^o^)／" (Super Turkish March It's Over ＼(^o^)／) feat. Nanahira, mirto, ｎｏｎ, Call Center Ane, Koremari, Yukimame, Aya and Iroha (2009.10.06) # "Re'nai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP4) (2009.10.07) # "ACUTE" feat. Nanahira, Yukimame and Rimokon (2009.10.08) # "Kankitsu-kei Shoujo" (Original) (2009.10.08) # "Ren'ai Tiger" (2009.10.10) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Short ver.- (2009.10.11) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.10.27) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.03) (Deleted) # "Kanazawa Curry" (Original) (2009.11.28) # "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky Star OP) feat. Nanahira, Prico, Boku and Utate Shoujo (2009.12.01) # "Kataomoi." (2009.12.09) # "Mou Minna Shineba Ii no ni" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.12.24) # "Merry☆Sexmas" (2009.12.26) (Deleted) # "Kahlua Milk ☆ Sensation" (2009.12.29) # "1" (2009.12.31) # "Strawberry" (2010.01.05) # "Wariba Dhi Denpa." (2010.01.10) # "GO! GO! Senkyo" (2010.01.18) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.02.03) # "Buri ( ゚ ∀ ゚ ) Hamachi" (2010.02.05) # "Kataomoi." feat. Nanahira and Naisho Imouto (2010.02.11) # "TAKE MOMENT" (Original) feat. Nanahira and mirto, ｎｏｎ, yachi, Call Center Ane, Koremari, Yukimame, Aya, Iroha and Sake-ko (2010.02.14) # "Chocolate ☆ Panic!" (2010.02.27) (Deleted) # "U Nya Pu" (2010.03.05) # "Dororitchi!" (2010.03.12) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Te wi no Banana no Kawa no Muki Kata Kouza" (2010.03.23) # "Tousou Romantic" (2010.04.10) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (K-On!! OP) (2010.04.17) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Nanahira and Aya (2010.04.17) # "OmanKo" (2010.04.24) (Deleted) # "Tayun! Tayun!/Gyokusai Bunny" (2010.06.06) # "Okotowari Shimasu" (2010.06.10) # "Sweet Summer Day" (Original) (2010.07.30) # "Iie, Tomu wa Imouto ni Taishite Seiteki na Koufun wo Oboete Imasu" (OreImo ED10) (2010.07.31) # "Mashou no Onna no Ko" (Original) (2010.08.03) # "Moetto ♥ Maid" (Original) (2010.08.08) # "Animal Medley" feat. Nanahira, Kei ch@n and Hina Usa (2010.08.08) # "328 Mitai na nanika" (2010.08.11) # "one's future" -remix- (2010.08.12) # "Pika Pika Massaichuu" (2010.08.21) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (2010.10.10) # "Traditional☆Japan" feat. Nanahira and (2010.10.22) # "Osekkai na Imouto ga Maiasa Okoshi ni Kite Ikiru no ga Tsurai" (2010.11.22) # "U:i/2010　-You and I-" (2010.11.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Nanahira and Aya (2010.12.12) # "Koyatsume, hahaha" (2010.12.21) # "Christmas? Nani Sore? Oishii no?" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2010.12.24) # "Love Power" (Original) feat. Nanahira, kana, Hina Usa, Aihara Kaori, Naisho Imouto and Momobako (2011.02.15) # "Magia" -8bit ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Pirorirorin" (2011.03.10) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S･O･S" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Kano, Call Center Ane, Koko, Naisho Imouto, Hina Usa, Hinanosuke and Momobako (2011.05.11) # "Os - Uchuubito" (2011.06.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.06.27) # "Ehon no Naka ja Monotarina I~tsu!" (2011.07.07) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) Nanahira and Naisho Imouto (2011.07.19) # "Mr.Music" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Hina, Na yu, ｎｏｎ, Aya and Chabatake∴ (2011.07.23) # "Tsukiyo to Taiyaki to Ike no Koi" (2011.07.24) # "Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken" feat. Nanahira, mega, Hinanata, Na yu and Riko. (2011.08.26) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.09.02) # "Meteora Love bullet" (2011.10.09) # "Rajio Taisou ga Moekei ni Natta Youdesu" feat. Nanahira, Douhi, Naisho Imouto and Na yu (2011.10.11) # "Nakimushi Girl" (2011.10.18) # "Monosugoi Ikioide Keine ga Monosugoi Uta" (2011.11.21) # "Hatarake! NEET" (2011.12.11) # "CHANGE!!!!" (The iDOLM@STER OP2) feat. Nanahira, Momobako and Mizufuu (2011.12.21) # "Senjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2011.12.24) # "Do-Dai" ((The iDOLM@STER Song) feat. Nanahira, Gakiko and Na yu (2011.12.25) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.02) # "Nfunfunfunfu" (2012.02.13) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Nanahira, Iroha, Yukimame and Hinanata (2012.02.14) # "Happy! Lucky! Dochy!" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira OP) feat. Nanahira, Gakiko and Douhi (2012.02.23) # "Koe Koe" (2012.03.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (2012.03.24) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Nanahira and kana (2012.04.12) # "EXPLOSION! Love Panic!" (2012.04.15) # "Sweets Parade" (2012.04.22) # "Neko to Switch" (Original) (2012.05.06) # "Kyou, Asu, Asappu!" (2012.05.08) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" feat. Nanahira and Kano (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.06.26) # "Ame Furi Tenki o GET AWAY!" (Original) feat. Nanahira and Shunka Nana (2012.07.07) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Nanahira and Chabatake∴ (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.09.12) # "Mashou no Onna no Ko" feat. Nanahira and Katahotori (2012.09.19) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" feat. Nanahira, Na yu and Aya (2012.09.22) # "Asagata no Kyuuketsuki 9 cc" (2012.10.07) # "Sassokudesuga SHAKING PINK wa Inbeedaadatta Youdesu" feat. Nanahira, Koko and Momobako (2012.11.15) # "Inori" (2012.12.26) # "te-yut-te" (2013.01.10) # "Nagareboshi yori Hayaku" (2013.01.19) # "Anzu no uta" (2013.01.23) # "Sweet Donut" feat. Nanahira, Koko and Momobako (2013.02.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Hina, Na yu, ｎｏｎ, Aya and Chabatake∴ (2013.04.12) # "Ton Ton Mae!" feat. Nanahira and kana (2013.04.16) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobenari" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) feat. Nanahira, Koko and Momobako (2013.04.23) # "Shimizu Motsu Curry no Uta" (2013.04.28) # "Daniel wa Onna no Ko desu" (2013.05.09) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Nanahira, Reol, kradness, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Kakin Kuriya no Uta" (Original) -More Charin ver.- (2013.07.24) # "Viva Happy" (2013.08.23) # "8HIT" feat. Reol and Nanahira (2013.09.25) # "Ping pong Girl's" feat. Nanahira and Momobako (2013.10.26) # "Koi no 2-4-11" (2013.11.15) # "Usagi no Kazoekata" (2014.06.16) # "Yan!" (2014.06.20) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (That Is Our Miracle) (Love Live! Season 2 ED) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Lie chi te la di hul ~ Shiawase no Mahou ~" feat. Nanahira and Kano (2014.09.30) # "Kimashitawa" feat. Nanahira and Iku Arino (2014.10.04) # "Majikaru no Warun ☆ desu ×3 ~tsu!" (Mahou no Tame no Shoujo Club song) -Single edit- (2015.03.17) # "everyday magic" (Mahou no Tame no Shoujo Club song) (2015.03.17) # "Zenryoku ★ Love Kousen" feat. Nanahira and Kokonkoko (2015.03.28) # "Egao ni Naru" feat. Nanahira and nami (2015.04.30) # "AgeAge Again" (2015.05.01) # "Mechanical Girl" (2015.05.21) # "Retry ☆ Rendezvous" (2015.06.25) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) (2015.09.11) # "39" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Nanahira, Hiiragi Yuka, and Yuikonnu (2015.12.11) # "Sunny Day Song" (Love Live! Movie Insert Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu* and Lon (2016.01.10) }} Commercially Featured Works Magic!"|July 02, 2013 |Track of the music game SOUND VOLTEX II }} Discography |track1title = Sweet Summer Day |track1info = |track1lyricist = U-ske |track1composer = U-ske |track1arranger = |track2title = Osekkai na Imouto ga Maiasa Okoshi ni Kite Ikiru no ga Tsurai |track2info = |track2lyricist = azuma |track2composer = azuma |track2arranger = |track3title = Sanjou, Tsujigiri, Watashi Full Burst |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3arranger = |track4title = Moetto ♥ Maid |track4info = |track4lyricist = Madako |track4composer = Madako |track4arranger = |track5title = Right Now |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = samfree |track5arranger = |track6title = Gensou × Breakthrough |track6info = |track6lyricist = Katahotori |track6composer = Katahotori |track6arranger = |track7title = A-Hai |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Lamaze-P |track7arranger = |track8title = Mashou no Onna no Ko |track8info = |track8lyricist = Katahotori |track8composer = Katahotori |track8arranger = |track9title = Sai Koro Cyclone |track9info = |track9lyricist = Taniya-Raku |track9composer = Taniya-Raku |track9arranger = |track10title = Existence |track10info = |track10lyricist = Lamaze-P |track10composer = Lamaze-P |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Kyou, Asu, Asappu! |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1arranger = |track2title = Shikinkyori ♥ Lover |track2info = |track2lyricist = Meko |track2composer = task |track2arranger = |track3title = Utautau |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toraboruta |track3composer = Toraboruta |track3arranger = |track4title = Ready Go! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kaito |track4composer = CleanTears |track4arranger = |track5title = ☆ Koiniochiru Mahou ☆ |track5info = |track5lyricist = Yoshida Shougo |track5composer = Yoshida Shougo |track5arranger = |track6title = EXPLOSION! Love Panic |track6info = |track6lyricist = Kikuo |track6composer = Kikuo |track6arranger = |track7title = Asagata no Kyuuketsuki 9cc |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Owata-P |track7arranger = |track8title = Neko to Switch |track8info = |track8lyricist = Nanahira |track8composer = Katahotori |track8arranger = |track9title = Doryaa Ojisan |track9info = |track9lyricist = Onyu |track9composer = Onyu |track9arranger = |track10title = Fantastic ☆ Dream ☆ Garden |track10info = |track10lyricist = Mucha |track10composer = Mucha |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Ame Furi Tenkio GET AWAY! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camelia |track1composer = Camelia |track1arranger = Camelia |track2title = Aio Kudasai |track2info = |track2lyricist = U-ske |track2composer = U-ske |track2arranger = U-ske |track3title = Ring Ball! |track3info = (Nanahira, Momobako, Na yu, Riko.) |track3lyricist = Yoshida Shougo |track3composer = Yoshida Shougo |track3arranger = Yoshida Shougo |track4title = Mi Jissou |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Satsuki ga tenkomori |track4arranger = Satsuki ga tenkomori |track5title = Nanairo Evolution |track5info = |track5lyricist = Katahotori |track5composer = Katahotori |track5arranger = Katahotori }} |track1title = Jump Over! Seibutsu-shu |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camelia |track1composer = Camelia |track1arranger = |track2title = Koishite Wonderful! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kahan |track2composer = Nanahira |track2arranger = |track3title = Papapapapanda |track3info = |track3lyricist = Yuki tsuki Alice |track3composer = Yuki tsuki Alice |track3arranger = |track4title = ♀ Hito to Usagi no Rabbit ♀ |track4info = (Nanahira, Koko) |track4lyricist = Yoshida Shougo |track4composer = Yoshida Shougo |track4arranger = |track5title = Nikushoku-Kei Kanojo |track5info = |track5lyricist = Katahotori |track5composer = Katahotori |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Soushisouai ☆ Telepathy |track1info = |track1lyricist = China |track1composer = Negitoro |track1arranger = |track2title = LoveLoveLove!! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Nanahira |track2composer = Shino |track2arranger = |track3title = Futari no Alice |track3info = |track3lyricist = Hana Usa |track3composer = Yuki tsuki Arisu |track3arranger = |track4title = Sekai de Ichiban! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kouhouikki |track4composer = task |track4arranger = Shino |track5title = Nakanaori wa Yumenoato de |track5info = |track5lyricist = Katahotori |track5composer = Katahotori |track5arranger = Katahotori }} |track1title = Wakiyaku ja Owaranai! |track1info = |track1lyricist = y0c1e |track1composer = y0c1e |track1arranger = |track2title = Kotaenasai☆ |track2info = |track2lyricist = piichica (y.bando) |track2composer = piichica (y.bando) |track2arranger = |track3title = Nana Roku Acrobat |track3info = |track3lyricist = Shi/19G |track3composer = Shi/19G |track3arranger = |track4title = Anata no Core ni Love Shot! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Katahotori |track4composer = Katahotori |track4arranger = |track5title = cache cache |track5info = |track5lyricist = Live |track5composer = Live |track5arranger = |track6title = Magical Logic |track6info = |track6lyricist = Sanada Shigeyuki |track6composer = REDALiCE |track6arranger = |track7title = Kakin Kuriya no Uta |track7info = -More Charin ver.- |track7lyricist = Kouhou Ikki |track7composer = task |track7arranger = |track8title = Bikkuri sa Setara Okoru yo! |track8info = |track8lyricist = Camelia |track8composer = Camelia |track8arranger = |track9title = PUPUPU'S pace |track9info = |track9lyricist = Ryotai |track9composer = Chie |track9arranger = |track10title = Joryuu Hunter Nanahira Funtouki |track10info = |track10lyricist = Tsukagoshi Yuuichirou (NanosizeMir) |track10composer = Tsukagoshi Yuuichirou (NanosizeMir) |track10arranger = |track11title = Wake Walk Working! |track11info = |track11lyricist = Zanio |track11composer = Zanio |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Kakurenbogokko |track1info = |track1lyricist = Momobako |track1composer = Nigorou |track1arranger = |track2title = Ping pong Girl's |track2info = |track2lyricist = Maron |track2composer = Maron |track2arranger = |track3title = Love You! Seishun Rocket |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kaito |track3composer = Katahotori |track3arranger = |track4title = Endless☆Bouken Day! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Nanahira |track4composer = CHEEBOW |track4arranger = |track5title = Love♥Factory |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mameko |track5composer = Tsukagoshi Yuuichirou |track5arranger = |track6title = Wonderful Of The・World - ticktack - |track6info = |track6lyricist = Negitoro |track6composer = Negitoro |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Doya! To Pi! Pi! Pi! Seven Star |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Nanahira to Himitsu no Game |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Mecha Koi ☆ Ranman |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Doya! To Pi! Pi! Pi! Seven Star |track4info = -Non Mastering- (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Zettai Fukashin Ryouiki -Unconnect Field- |track1info = |track1lyricist = Rokka |track1composer = Rokka |track1arranger = |track2title = Raishuu Kara Honki Dashimasu no! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kata Hotori |track2composer = Kata Hotori |track2arranger = |track3title = Yun Yun Kozumika |track3info = |track3lyricist = U-ske |track3composer = U-ske |track3arranger = |track4title = merry melody |track4info = |track4lyricist = Riko. |track4composer = task |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Love Gigahertz |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1arranger = Masaya Oya |track2title = Urusee Damare |track2lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2arranger = Masaya Oya |track3title = Love Gigahertz |track3info = -y0c1e remix- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Love Gigahertz |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Urusee Damare |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Meira~Daemon☆Damon |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Camelia |track1arranger = Camelia |track2title = Bikkuri sa Setara Okoru yo! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Camelia |track2composer = Camelia |track2arranger = Camelia |track3title = Hyou Ochi |track3info = |track3lyricist = Camelia |track3composer = Camelia |track3arranger = Camelia |track4title = NEKO*CHEF |track4info = |track4lyricist = Camelia |track4composer = Camelia |track4arranger = Camelia |track5title = Masematic♥Ma+Ma=Magic! |track5info = |track5lyricist = Camelia |track5composer = Camelia |track5arranger = Camelia |track6title = Jump Over!Seibutsushu |track6info = -Hang Over!PHQ remix- |track6lyricist = Camelia |track6composer = Camelia |track6arranger = PHQUASE |track7title = Rainbow |track7info = |track7lyricist = Camelia |track7composer = Camelia |track7arranger = Camelia |track8title = Versus! |track8info = |track8lyricist = Camelia |track8composer = Camelia |track8arranger = Camelia |track9title = Zennihon o Furo ka Keikaku |track9info = |track9lyricist = Camelia |track9composer = Camelia |track9arranger = Camelia |track10title = Kidzuitara Shunkashuutou |track10info = |track10lyricist = Camelia |track10composer = Camelia |track10arranger = Camelia |track11title = Masematic♥Ma+Ma=Magic! |track11info = (L×o÷n＝g♥V±e∽r!) |track11lyricist = Camelia |track11composer = Camelia |track11arranger = Camelia }} |track1title = Supar Lectyaa |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camellia |track1composer = Camellia |track1arranger = Camellia |track2title = Futari Suites Box |track2info = |track2lyricist = colate |track2composer = colate |track2arranger = colate |track3title = Nerae Ichikoro☆Assault cooking! |track3info = |track3lyricist = Harunaba |track3composer = Harunaba |track3arranger = Harunaba |track4title = Baby! Koi no MAGiC |track4info = |track4lyricist = Koko |track4composer = Asahina Yuu |track4arranger = Asahina Yuu |track5title = Chalalalachacchan! |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Kata Hotori (Poyatchio) |track5arranger = Kata Hotori (Poyatchio) |track6title = Nanahira-san Daisuki no Uta |track6info = |track6lyricist = Koko |track6composer = task |track6arranger = task |track7title = Sonnanja Dame Dame |track7info = |track7lyricist = Koko |track7composer =Kata Hotori (Poyatchio) |track7arranger = Kata Hotori (Poyatchio) |track8title = Black Cat |track8info = |track8lyricist = SAM |track8composer = SAM |track8arranger = SAM |track9title = Maigo Skill LV99 |track9info = |track9lyricist = Koko |track9composer = FukuP |track9arranger = FukuP |track10title = Uta no Chikara |track10info = |track10lyricist = Koko |track10composer = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro (NanosizeMir) |track10arranger = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro (NanosizeMir) }} |track1title = Introgical! |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Jukucho |track1arranger = |track2title = Magical Nowarun ☆Desu×3tsu! |track2info = |track2lyricist = rudder-k |track2composer = ARM |track2arranger = |track3title = Magical ☆ Wannabe |track3info = |track3lyricist = U-ske |track3composer = U-ske |track3arranger = |track4title = Madoushi Roudoukijunhou Ihan Dazo!Black・Magic・Company |track4info = (Nanahina, Koko) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Camelia |track4arranger = |track5title = Uchiki na Shoujo no Secret Dream |track5info = (Nanahira, Yuikonnu) |track5lyricist = Katahotori |track5composer = Katahotori |track5arranger = |track6title = Oyasumi Trip |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = daniwell |track6arranger = |track7title = Bukiyouna Omajinai |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Junky |track7arranger = |track8title = "Lie chi te la di hul"~Shiawase no Mahou~ |track8info = (Nanahira, Kano) |track8lyricist = Yashikin |track8composer = Yashikin |track8arranger = |track9title = Ha*Ru*No*No Pochette |track9info = |track9lyricist = Ouritsu Mahou Kyoudou Gakkou Bungeibu |track9composer = Hideki Okuda |track9arranger = }} |track1title = Kimi☆Kokorogical |track1lyricist = Takagami Yuriko |track1composer = |track2title = Tokimeki × Onnanoko Sengen |track2lyricist = Tiena |track2composer = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro |track3title = Chocolate Gravity |track3lyricist = Harunaba |track3composer = Harunaba |track4title = Koi Shite Macaronage |track4lyricist = |track4composer = U-skeP |track5title = comet-chaser |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Camellia }} |track1title = Usakick! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camellia |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Cafe Mocha Sugar |track2info = |track2lyricist = Camellia |track2composer = Camellia |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Koe wa |track3info = |track3lyricist = Camellia |track3composer = Camellia, Tsuko |track3arranger = |track4title = Unya Unya ＊ Pappa |track4info = |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia, PHQUASE |track4arranger = |track5title = Soroban♡De♥Big Bang |track5info = (Koko, Nanahira) |track5lyricist = Camellia |track5composer = Camellia |track5arranger = }} |track1title = We are Kafun Fairy☆Pori Nosshisu! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camellia |track1composer = Camellia |track1arranger = Camellia |track2title = Yatchae! C:Drive |track2info = |track2lyricist = Harunaba |track2composer = Harunaba |track2arranger = Harunaba |track3title = Heart Envelope |track3info = |track3lyricist = colate |track3composer = colate |track3arranger = colate |track4title = Dondon! Dodo-n!! |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = yohine |track5title = Amefuri Tenki wo GET AWAY! |track5info = |track5lyricist = Camellia |track5composer = Camellia |track5arranger = Camellia |track6title = Gyutto Shite Sympathy |track6info = |track6lyricist = U-ske |track6composer = U-ske |track6arranger = U-ske |track7title = Tatakae Warera ga Futari wa Lovechuu! |track7info = |track7lyricist = y0c1e |track7composer = y0c1e |track7arranger = y0c1e }} |track1title = Sekai Seifuku! Choukou Shutsuryoku Denpa Soushinkichi Kyoku |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camellia |track1composer = Camellia |track1arranger = |track2title = Pink Panik!! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Camellia |track2composer = Camellia |track2arranger = |track3title = Osanpo Lau" |track3info = |track3lyricist = Camellia |track3composer = Camellia |track3arranger = |track4title = Koikan Kimiiro Delight! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = DJ Genki (Sketch UP! Rec.) |track5title = Shakunetsu Candle Master Tomoshii |track5info = |track5lyricist = Camellia |track5composer = Camellia |track5arranger = |track6title = Conveyor Sokudo Max!? Shainin ☆ Kaitenzushi Sushi & Peace |track6info = |track6lyricist = Camellia |track6composer = Camellia |track6arranger = |track7title = Tsuki Tourou |track7info = |track7lyricist = Camellia |track7composer =Camellia |track7arranger = |track8title = Shutter Speed |track8info = |track8lyricist = Camellia |track8composer = Camellia |track8arranger = |track9title = Saikyou Mushiba Koujishi Chu☆ |track9info = |track9lyricist = Camellia |track9composer = Camellia |track9arranger = |track10title = Energy * Dorin Musume ◎ Fain-chan! |track10info = |track10lyricist = Camellia |track10composer = Camellia |track10arranger = |track11title = Replay! |track11info = |track11lyricist = Camellia |track11composer = Camellia |track11arranger = |track12title = NEKO*CHEF -NEKO*CHIP PHQ remix- |track12info = (PHQUASE Remix) |track12lyricist = Camellia |track12composer = Camellia |track12arranger = |track13title = Conveyor Sokudo Max!? Shainin ☆ Kaitenzushi Sushi & Peace |track13info = -Very Very Long Hosomaki Zushi ver.- |track13lyricist = Camellia |track13composer = Camellia |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Inochigake! Nanahira Shichou no Dokidoki ☆ Manifest |track1info = |track1lyricist = mitsu |track1composer = ARM |track1arranger = ARM |track2title = Migake! Joshiryoku |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro |track2composer = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro |track2arranger = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro |track3title = Onegai! Love Magic ☆ |track3info = |track3lyricist = U-ske |track3composer = U-ske |track3arranger = U-ske |track4title = Dating Plan |track4info = |track4lyricist = waniwave |track4composer = y0c1e |track4arranger = y0c1e |track5title = Fly Away! |track5info = |track5lyricist = P*Light |track5composer = P*Light |track5arranger = P*Light |track6title = Hirata Nanami no |track6info = |track6lyricist = Shichijo Lettuce |track6composer = D.watt |track6arranger = D.watt |track7title = Ange du Blanc Pur |track7info = |track7lyricist = ke-ji |track7composer = ke-ji |track7arranger = ke-ji |track8title = Raririreru, Ririro, Riraro |track8info = |track8lyricist = Kokuma |track8composer = Kokuma |track8arranger = Kokuma |track9title = LOVE! 1/8 Scale |track9info = |track9lyricist = Harunaba |track9composer = Harunaba |track9arranger = Harunaba |track10title = Hoshi ni Negai wo |track10info = |track10lyricist = Camellia |track10composer = Camellia |track10arranger = Camellia }} |track1title = Catharsis ⇒ Crisis -Otona wa Kodomo no 5-bai de Sakebe- |track1info = |track1lyricist =Yashi Kin |track1composer =Yashi Kin |track1arranger =Yashi Kin |track2title = Yasaimashi☆Ninniku Abura Oome |track2info = -Oobuta W ver.- |track2lyricist =azuma |track2composer =azuma |track2arranger =azuma |track3title = Zen Nihon Ofuro-ka Keikaku |track3info = |track3lyricist =camellia |track3composer =camellia |track3arranger =camellia |track4title = Kamigyou Musume |track4info = |track4lyricist =Neko-Taishitsu , Arai Daiki, tsukemennasaiP |track4composer =Starving Trancer |track4arranger =Starving Trancer |track5title = Hyou Ochi |track5info = |track5lyricist =Camellia |track5composer =Camellia |track5arranger =Camellia |track6title = Base Drop Freaks |track6info = -Long ver.- |track6lyricist =Camellia |track6composer =Camellia |track6arranger =Camellia |track7title = Viva Happy |track7info = |track7lyricist =Mitchie M |track7composer =Mitchie M |track7arranger =Mitchie M |track8title = Unyaunya＊Pappa |track8info = |track8lyricist =Camellia |track8composer =Camellia, PHQUASE |track8arranger =Camellia, PHQUASE |track9title = Shimashima☆Punk |track9info = |track9lyricist =Kitsune Musou (COOL&CREATE) |track9composer =ARM (IOSYS) |track9arranger =ARM (IOSYS) |track10title = Chou!! Enkyori Love Meru |track10info = -Camellia's Otome Techdance X Kasei Techsamba Remix- |track10lyricist =mitsu |track10composer =T.Kakuta |track10arranger =Camellia |track11title = Polaris |track11info = |track11lyricist =U-ske |track11composer =U-ske |track11arranger =U-ske |track12title = Chocolate Gravity |track12info = |track12lyricist =Harunaba |track12composer =Harunaba |track12arranger =Harunaba |track13title = W Yome ♥ Happy Wedding / Nanahira x Prim |track13info = |track13lyricist =Camellia |track13composer =Camellia |track13arranger =Camellia }} |track1title = Steelfuck |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Lepus |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = |track3info = (Nanahira) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = To Night |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Ultimate |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Eyeclaw |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Garnet |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = United We Stand |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Overflow |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Gravity Bound |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Ghost Walker |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = (Back) to the future |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = White Relevation |track13info = (Mippai) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |track1title = T Koi no Sign wo Tangent |track1info = (China, Nanahira) |track1lyricist = Shogo Yoshida |track1composer = Shogo Yoshida |track1arranger = |track2title = Nananana Moomoo |track2info = (mow*2, Nanahira) |track2lyricist = P*Light |track2composer = P*Light |track2arranger = |track3title = Futari Botchi Saikyousetsu |track3info = (Kano, Nanahira) |track3lyricist = U-ske |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = ｡ﾟ.+Kirameki+.ﾟ｡ Rainbow Snow |track4info = (nayuta, Nanahira) |track4lyricist = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro |track4composer = Tsukagoshi Yuichiro |track4arranger = |track5title = Kotori no Parkour |track5info = (Yukacco, Nanahira) |track5lyricist = Harunaba |track5composer = Harunaba |track5arranger = |track6title = Saisoku Downhill: ROUTE⇛77 |track6info = (Takahashi Nana, Nanahira) |track6lyricist = Camellia |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tadaima Hisshi no Onigokko Nau |track7info = (Mameko, Nanahira) |track7lyricist = Coco |track7composer = Shirato Yusuke |track7arranger = |track8title = Heart no Chirarism |track8info = (NU-KO, Nanahira) |track8lyricist = China |track8composer = task |track8arranger = |track9title = Kirakira happy lie |track9info = (Nayu, Yukimame, Nanahira) |track9lyricist = Ym1024 |track9composer = Ym1024 |track9arranger = }} |track4title = Ta-Ti-Tu-Teatime! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Are You Doing the Bassline? (LOL) |track5info = |track5lyricist = Camellia |track5composer = Camellia |track5arranger = Camellia |track6title = You Make My Life 1UP (x127 Long ver.) |track6info = |track6lyricist = Camellia |track6composer = Camellia |track6arranger = Camellia |track7title = senpai, notice me! |track7info = |track7lyricist = Camellia |track7composer = Camellia |track7arranger = Camellia |track8title = Observation |track8info = |track8lyricist = Camellia |track8composer = Camellia |track8arranger = Camellia |track9title = IoT※ (Internet of Things) Goddess of Mononon☆ |track9info = |track9lyricist = Camellia |track9composer = Camellia |track9arranger = Camellia |track10title = Juju♥ From the fire of grilled meat to Phoenix!? ~Re-grilled Charcoal~ |track10info = |track10lyricist = Camellia |track10composer = Camellia |track10arranger = Camellia |track11title = Human vs. Ball Throwing Robots: Tama's Catch Ball Showdown |track11info = |track11lyricist = Camellia |track11composer = Camellia |track11arranger = Camellia |track12title = Force! |track12info = |track12lyricist = Camellia |track12composer = Camellia |track12arranger = Camellia |track13title = Present |track13info = |track13lyricist = Tsuko |track13composer = Tsuko |track13arranger = Tsuko |track14title = Origamical . Sweet Love (Long ver.) |track14info = |track14lyricist = Camellia |track14composer = Camellia |track14arranger = Camellia |track15title = Juju♥ From the fire of grilled meat to Phoenix!? ~Re-grilled Charcoal~ -Ver. "True"- |track15info = |track15lyricist = Camellia |track15composer = Camellia |track15arranger = Camellia |track16title = Moon Lantern (Lite Show Magic Remix) |track16info = |track16lyricist = Camellia |track16composer = Camellia |track16arranger = Lite Show Magic |track1title = Origamical . Sweet Love |track1info = |track1lyricist = Camellia |track1composer = Camellia |track1arranger = Camellia |track2title = Heartbeat ♥ Overheat!!!! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Camellia |track2composer = Camellia |track2arranger = Camellia |track3title = The Railway Labyrinth (TRAIN LABYRINTH)~Slipping Out. Super Station~ |track3info = |track3lyricist = Camellia |track3composer = Camellia |track3arranger = Camellia |track17title = Looking for a New Adventure (The 4th Remix) |track17info = |track17lyricist = Camellia |track17composer = Camellia |track17arranger = The 4th }} |track1title = Cherry Colored Melody |track1info = |track1lyricist = Shougo Yoshida |track1composer = Shougo Yoshida |track1arranger = Shougo Yoshida |track2title = Threatening love! Chunban ☆ Twinkle Sumo |track2info = |track2lyricist = Musou Kitsune |track2composer = ARM (IOSYS) |track2arranger = ARM (IOSYS) |track3title = Spring Flower |track3info = |track3lyricist = Harunaba |track3composer = Harunaba |track3arranger = Harunaba }} Gallery |nanahira-earnestzero.png|Nanahira as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" }} Trivia * She was born in Fukui, Japan. * She has an UTAU called Nana Haruka, and a playlist dedicated for songs of it. When making UTAU songs, she is sometimes called NanahiraP. * Her UTAU has an album, Nanahira no Uta. * Her favourite foods are marocco yoghurt and calpas, which she loves eating. She also likes Pokemon, Chocobo and cute illustrations.Her blog profile * She has a EDIROL UA-4FX interface and a RODE NT1-A mic. * She provided her voice for the iPhone apps Sangoku INFINITY, Doubutsu Shougi Wars and 100 Jin no Maid - Anata no Tame ni Gohoushi Shimasu! -.Works section of her website * She was in charge of the toy box girl CM of Cosmic Break. * She also has provided the character voice of the image character Monitan for Monitter. (The works in which she provided her voice for are listed .) * Her height is 153 cm.Nanahira's answer on ask.fm about her height External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:Loli